


Our Pregnancy

by MsGhostwriter00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun, Pregnant Sex, Sebaek - Freeform, hunbaek, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGhostwriter00/pseuds/MsGhostwriter00
Summary: After only dating Oh Sehun for 6 months, Byun Baekhyun falls pregnant with his child. He doesn't know how to tell Sehun or how he'll react. Sehun's reaction certainly isn't what Baekhyun was expecting.Watch Sehun and Baekhyun's relationship grow and progress through Baekhyun's pregnancy journey, told month by month until the very end.





	Our Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an mpreg story, so in this universe it is completely normal for a male to be pregnant.
> 
> Also their characters may not translate accurately to real life Sehun and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun can feel the room spinning around him as his stomach knots up staring down at the small plastic test. It's positive, which means there is a baby growing inside his belly. He shakily places one hand on his stomach and roughly gulps. 

How is he going to tell Sehun? Baekhyun knows that Sehun loves children, but how will he react knowing he is going to be having one. Not to mention they've only been dating for a couple months and don't even live together. 

Sitting on the floor he hears his phone vibrate on the counter above him. Blindly reaching for it he sees it is a text from Sehun. 

'Hey I'm coming over to make you dinner be there in a few minutes :)'

Baekhyun starts to see spots in his vision but texts back a response anyways.

'Ok'

Normally Baekhyun wouldn't send a one word text but he can't think clearly and that's all he is able to manage. He pulls himself up and sits on the toilet with his head in his hands, breathing heavily he knows he has to tell Sehun.

Before he can even count the minutes the bell to his apartment rings and he has to get up. It takes him a second to stand up properly as his knees wobble. He pulls open the door to see a smiling Sehun and the mere sight of him helps Baekhyun relax.

"Are you okay Baekhyun? You look really white"

Sehun steps into the apartment while gently bringing a hand up to Baekhyun's forehead to feel his temperature. Baekhyun smiles but doesn't say anything and slowly closes his eyes.

"You feel pretty normal"

Opening his eyes Baekhyun croaks, "I'm starving and I need my Sehunnie to make me a nice dinner, I've been eating out the past couple nights"

Sehun frowns, "Baekhyun what did I tell you about your eating habits? You won't be twenty six forever"

"I know," Baekhyun presses a kiss to Sehun's cheek, "Please make me a nice meal?"

"Anything for you my love," Sehun smiles and walks to the kitchen.

He has a heart of gold, he'll make a great father Baekhyun thinks to himself. He hopes Sehun will want to be a father. The thought of having a little baby with him makes Baekhyun's heart leap into his throat, he loves Sehun so much and would give him the world if he could. 

He strolls into the kitchen and sees Sehun shuffling through his cabinets and fridge.

"Baek you literally have nothing for me to cook with!" Sehun laughs.

"What are you talking about? I have plenty of things to cook with, I have vegetables!" 

Sehun rolls his eyes but just chuckles to himself. 

"Why don't we just go out to dinner?" Baekhyun suggests.

"No! You said you'd been eating out the past few nights!"

"But I'm starving~" Baekhyun whines.

Sehun groans, "I'll try to make something, give me an hour alone and I'll try to satisfy your hunger needs"

Baekhyun smiles and then runs back to the living room, flopping onto his couch and turning the tv on.

When Sehun finally finishes Baekhyun's mouth is watering at the scent that was in the air. He made pasta with chicken and vegetables but mixed them all together. 

"Wow Sehun you really got everything . . . Carbs, protein, and fiber"

Sehun raises his fork that has a piece of broccoli attached to it as he remarks, "I have to make up for all the unhealthy food you've been eating"

The pair eat their dinner, Baekhyun peacefully sighing at the delicious and savory taste in his mouth. After he's finished his plate he grabs another, and another.

"Baek did you eat anything at all today?" Sehun asks as Baekhyun returns with his third and final plate.

"Yeah"

Sehun just gives a slight nod before finishing off his second serving.

"Don't judge me Sehun!" Baekhyun jokingly teases.

Sehun defends himself, "I'm not judging you! You just normally don't eat this much, most of the time you barely finish one plate"

Baekhyun sighs to himself.

"Also what was with the one word response from you? You're acting completely out of the ordinary"

"I've just been tired, y'know with work and everything"

"I told you that if you hate the place just quit and find somewhere else to work!"

"But the pay is really good Sehun, especially for me when I've only been out of college for a few years"

Sehun rolls his eyes, "Whatever, but if it gets too much just quit"

Baekhyun groans and then feels his stomach flip and turn. He can feel the blood drain from his face as he rushes to the bathroom in order to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. After he's finished and flushed Sehun comes into the bathroom doorway.

"Baekhyun are you okay? You lied didn't you- I bet you're getting sick and that's why you've been acting weird"

Baekhyun nods his head.

"Yeah I think I'm getting sick but only a little bit, I should get over it soon"

Sehun brings Baekhyun into his arms and rubs his back.

"Do you want me to go out and get you something?"

Baekhyun shakes his head in Sehun's chest.

"No that's okay I think I'll be fine but thanks anyways"

He feels Sehun press a kiss to his head and rub his back.

"Hey Baekhyun . . ."

"Yes?"

"I love you~"

Baekhyun lets out a tiny laugh, "I love you too Sehun"

With that his mind drifts to his belly.

~1 Month into his Pregnancy~

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

How had he managed to go this long without telling Sehun?

Sitting in his doctor's tiny office he bites his nails, nervous to see the doctor. He wishes he'd brought Sehun along with as he really needs a support system especially right now as he has always hated going to the doctors and almost never went alone. Before, he did drag Sehun with him but how could he do that in this situation? Hey Sehun I need to go to the doctor to talk to him about me being pregnant and did I mention you're going to be a father? 

Yeah no.

Baekhyun is shaking as the door opens. The doctor enters and as far as Baekhyun is concerned everything goes in one ear and out the other as he's too worried about telling Sehun. His doctor hands him a folder and then exits the room. Baekhyun just opens the folder and looks at the packet inside, he flips through it but decides he'll just look at it later. When he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone he sees several texts from Sehun.

'Hey Baek can I come over?'

'Baekkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

'Are you still sleeping? It's already ten! XD'

'I'm going over and I'm going to ring your doorbell until you wake up!'

"Oh shit!" Baekhyun curses to himself.

He grabs his jacket and quickly rushes out of the office. As he makes his way towards the train station he sends a quick message back to his wonderful boyfriend.

'Sorry Sehunnie I'm out at the moment I should be home in like twenty or so minutes feel free to let yourself in with the spare key <3'

Baekhyun knows Sehun is going to ask where he was as Baekhyun NEVER gets up early on the weekends. He can feel his palms get sweat as he steps onto the platform. 

Stepping into his apartment he sees Sehun on the couch. He turns around and smiles as soon as he sees Baekhyun, jumping up to go greet him with a hug and a kiss. 

"Where'd you go so early?"

"Just to the doctors for a checkup"

Sehun gives him a concerned look, "You hate going to the doctors, why didn't you ask me to go with you?"

"Maybe I wanted to go by myself for once"

That came out harsher than Baekhyun intended and Sehun's mouth twitches into a slight frown.

"Okay sorry, I was just curious, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Then what's that folder?"

Baekhyun looks down at the folder.

"This is nothing, it just had my old medical records"

Sehun purses his lips and just nods his head walking back towards the couch. Baekhyun can feel the tension in the air as Sehun plops down onto the couch and he just wants to tell Sehun everything but something is telling him not to. He throws the manila folder onto the coffee table and sits next to Sehun.

"Anyways why did you want to come over?"

"To spend time with my lovely boyfriend, and I also wanted to ask you about something . . ." Sehun gently takes hold of Baekhyun's hands.

"What's up?"

"So we spend a lot of time together, you know we're basically always together after school and work . . ."

"Yeah"

Sehun has hope in his eyes as he asks, "I was wondering if you'd want to move in together?"

Baekhyun smiles, happiness rushes through him and his heart pumps loudly in his chest. 

"Yeah, did you want to get a brand new one or did you want to move your stuff into mine? Like what do you want to do?"

"I mean I don't care but I feel like your apartment is perfectly in the middle between your work and my school plus you have an extra bedroom"�  
Baekhyun smiles, "Okay"

Sehun gently pulls Baekhyun into his arms cuddling him close.

~2 Months into his Pregnancy~

When Baekhyun agreed to let Sehun move in he didn't think about how hard it would be to hide the pregnancy. Something that was extremely hard to hide was the morning sickness that he was facing, it had subsided for a few weeks but came back with a punch, and a hard one. He could barely keep anything down and his lower stomach had started to poke out. Baekhyun decided to start wearing bigger shirts and even stole some from Sehun. 

So here Baekhyun is, on his knees in front of the toilet bowl emptying his stomach. It's about four in the morning and tears are slowly falling from his eyes. He can hear Sehun rushing to the bathroom and he feels Sehun place a hand on his back and start to comfort him.

As Baekhyun wipes his mouth he looks to Sehun. 

"Sehunnie-" Baekhyun weakly starts.

"Shh Baekhyun just relax"

"No I need to talk with you"

"No Baekhyun we can talk about it tomorrow, you need to get some sleep," Sehun helps Baekhyun up and tries to lead him to the bedroom.

Baekhyun yanks his arms out of Sehun's grip.

"Sehun no! We need to talk now!" He shouts.

Sehun is wide awake at this point and Baekhyun's breathing heavily. 

"Okay . . . What's up?"

Baekhyun gulps heavily and looks into Sehun's confused and hurt eyes.

His voice cracks as he says, "I'm pregnant"

There is a moment of silence but then Sehun's eyebrows scrunch up. 

"What?"

Baekhyun takes off his shirt and places his palms on his belly.

"I'm pregnant Sehun, with your baby"

Sehun tries to contain a smile but fails and then lets out a small chuckle.

"Baekhyun don't mess with me"

Baekhyun whilst laughing scoffs, "I'm not messing with you Sehun! There is a baby growing inside me"

Sehun drops to his knees and places his hands on Baekhyun's hips while looking at his belly. Sehun gently brings his forehead to Baekhyun's belly and presses a kiss to it.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" Sehun whispers.

Baekhyun's heart warms at the sight and he feels the urge to cry but doesn't. Sehun's warm breath on his abdomen sends shivers down Baekhyun's spine and raises goosebumps all over his body. 

"It's your papa here, your other papa of course," he glances up and smiles to Baekhyun.

"Sehun they've barely grown at all y'know?"

"How far along are you?"

"Only two months"

"Baekhyun why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sehun stands up.

"I didn't know how you would react, we've only been dating for eight months and I didn't know if we would be ready"

"Is that what you went to the doctor for? And why you've been getting sick?"

Baekhyun nods his head, feeling guilty as Sehun stares into his soul. 

"I know that we've only been dating for a short while as well, but Baekhyun I wanted to move in with you because I know that we're ready, this is really sudden but I'm ready to take this on if you are"

Baekhyun's eyes finally water up as he nods his head and starts to happy cry.

"Awe Baekhyun why are you crying?" Sehun laughs while pulling Baekhyun into his chest.

By this point Baekhyun is ugly crying into Sehun's t-shirt and clutching him tightly. Sehun (completely enamored) picks up Baekhyun and brings him back into the bedroom where they fall asleep cuddling.

~3 Months into his Pregnancy~

Baekhyun was being a moody little bitch and he knew it. Crying and anger were part of his and Sehun's daily routine and fatigue plagued Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun's body was also starting to change and it wasn't helping his mood swings. 

They sit in the doctor's office ready for their ultrasound but tension floods the room. 

Baekhyun had completely forgotten to tell Sehun about the doctor's appointment until they woke up and Sehun was ready to head to school. There was a small argument about telling each other about these important appointments but also checking the calendar on the fridge. Like usual, Baekhyun had cried a bit and still was when Sehun finally agreed to call in sick and go with him. 

Sehun looks at Baekhyun who is sitting on the exam table playing a game on his phone. He had ignored Sehun when they drove over and was still being stubborn until the doctor came in.

"Hi guys I here we're doing an ultrasound?" the doctor says.

Sehun stands up and shakes her hand, "Yes we are."

She smiles back and then goes over to Baekhyun, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry, and moody"

"Well don't you worry that's all normal right now, your file shows that you're experiencing a pretty normal pregnancy at the moment but the moodiness won't last forever so you guys won't have to worry about it"

She gets out everything she needs and starts up the machine next to her. The cold gel is spread around Baekhyun's stomach, that has grown a tiny bit more and he watches Sehun in the corner of his eyes with his arms crossed across his chest staring at the woman rub her hand all over Baekhyun. Baekhyun smirks as he can sense the jealousy radiate off of Sehun. She takes a long device (that Baekhyun can't name) and starts to move it around and across his belly. She is looking at the screen and soon there is a loud noise coming through it. It's a consistent and rhythmic beating. 

"Is that his heartbeat?" Sehun asks as he moves towards the screen.

"Well yes it is its heartbeat, however just in case you're curious you'll still have to wait another month before we can determine the gender"

Baekhyun watches Sehun as he stares at the screen, eyes focused on it and getting teary. 

. . .

"I'm sorry I didn't look at the calendar . . ." Sehun blurts.

Baekhyun looks over to see Sehun gripping the steering wheel roughly.

"I'm sorry I made you upset this morning, I didn't know you were so uncomfortable and feeling bad overall"

"Sehun . . ." Baekhyun gently says, "I'm sorry I got so upset I just can't help it with all my hormones rushing around and I should've reminded you last night"

Sehun reaches over and gently takes Baekhyun's hand in his and squeezes it.

"We both fucked up, but it's okay cause our baby is alright and so are we," he looks over and smiles to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nods his head and lets out a long sigh, "It still hasn't hit me yet, like even though I'm pregnant and experiencing all these symptoms it is hard to believe that there is a tiny human growing inside me"

"Well there is, and it's official, we both heard his heartbeat, he's really in there"

"I guess you want a boy"

Sehun smiles whilst keeping his eyes on the road, "I would love a boy but I will also love a baby girl, it doesn't matter to me because they are going to look just like you my love"

"They will look like you too Sehunnie"

Sehun brings Baekhyun's hand up and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

"I love you Baekhyun, and our little grapefruit"

"We love you too Sehun"

He reaches over the arm rest of his seat and kisses Sehun's cheek. The tension that was in the air has finally dissolved and the two of them both sit contently as they make their way home.

~4 Months into his Pregnancy~

Baekhyun frowns at the reflection staring back at him. 

While he has finally stopped throwing up and gained back some of his energy he has blown up quite a bit. While he was pretty skinny before, he has gained a decent amount of weight and has switched to wearing large shirts when he is normally a small in order to feel more comfortable. He also stopped wearing skinny jeans and lives in joggers and sweat pants. 

His sex drive has also come back which makes Baekhyun very horny. It drives him crazy and just seeing Sehun gets him hard but he's been trying to control it.

With regards to work he has been working from home and has been complaining about how lonely it is while Sehun is at school all day. 

'Sehunnie where are you :( I miss you'

Baekhyun didn't normally text Sehun when he was late from school but Sehun wasn't ever normally this late. It's almost five and his classes are done around 2:30, Baekhyun hadn't heard anything from Sehun so he just naturally started to worry. 

On the couch Baekhyun pouts while watching a kdrama that he can't remember the name of. Eventually the noise of the keypad being punched in gets his attention and Baekhyun jumps up to greet his lovely boyfriend. Before he has even made it to the front door he sees a white and fluffy dog running towards him. The tiny dog greets Baekhyun by jumping onto his legs and pawing at him with his tongue and mouth open in a large grin. 

"Oh my goodness and who are you???" Baekhyun beams as he scratches the dogs head and ears.

"This is Vivi, he's a bichon. I know you've been saying it's lonely without me home so I thought that I could get a dog, isn't he beautiful?" Sehun has sparkles in his eyes as he stares at the fluffy dog.

"I love him," Baekhyun rubs the excited dogs belly, "Are we even allowed to have dogs in the apartment?"

"Yeah I already checked with the landlord and he said it is okay"

Vivi runs around the cozy apartment sniffing everything. 

"Aren’t you happy?" Sehun asks.

Stunned Baekhyun replies, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you're frowning"

Baekhyun hadn't realized that he'd been unconsciously frowning to himself while watching the playful pup run around. 

"Sorry I love him I really do I've just been feeling . . ." Baekhyun trails off.

Sehun makes his way to Baekhyun, "Are you getting tired again?"

He gently rests his hands on Baekhyun's hips and Baekhyun can feel his fingertips burning holes through his shirt. 

Baekhyun sputters, "I'm just- I well- I'm-"

Sehun laughs, "Baekhyun just spit it out!"

"I'm just really horny" Baekhyun's cheeks blush as that sentence leave his mouth.

Sehun smirks as he rubs his hands up and down Baekhyun's sides, "Oh, does my lovely pregnant boyfriend wants to be touched?"

The blush spreads across his entire face as Baekhyun feels his member twitch at Sehun's teasing words. He just nods and Sehun leans in to give him a light peck on the cheek and then lips, slowly making his way to Baekhyun's neck. 

"Sehun . . . Please don't tease me . . ." Baekhyun breathes.

Sehun continues to slightly nip at Baekhyun's neck before picking up the pregnant boy and bringing him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

He gently sets Baekhyun down on the bed, him still on top and moves his lips back up to Baekhyun's, deepening and intensifying the kiss. Baekhyun lightly whines and moans into Sehun's mouth as Sehun's hands travel up under Baekhyun's shirt. He knows that Baekhyun's nipples are sensitive and pinches them, receiving a high-pitched moan in return from his lover. 

"I love you Baekhyun," Sehun moans into Baekhyun's mouth between their breathing.

Baekhyun tries to say it back but is too focused on the feeling of Sehun pinching him and slowly grinding down into him. He wiggles and eventually his shirt is off along with Sehun's. Sehun breaks their kiss in order to press kisses down Baekhyun's chest and he stops right at his belly. 

"Baby I hope you don't remember any of the sounds you're about to hear," Sehun smirks to himself.

He presses gentle kisses to Baekhyun's tummy before slipping his fingers under the waistband of Baekhyun's track pants and sliding them off of him. Sehun has his hand in Baekhyun's boxers and slowly starts to pump him while kissing the inside of Baekhyun's honey-toned thighs. His tongue gently caresses the sensitive skin and he speeds up his hand until Baekhyun is a whining and hard mess. 

"Sehun please~" Baekhyun moans.

He hears a chuckle and can feel it vibrate between his thighs which sends a shiver up his spine. Soon enough Sehun rips Baekhyun's boxers off and has his mouth around him. His head bobs up and down while he hollows his cheeks around Baekhyun causing the older to moan and cry out in pleasure. 

Baekhyun doesn't think getting head has ever felt as good as it does now. 

Sehun wraps his arms around Baekhyun's legs pulling him closer and deeper where Baekhyun is now hitting the back of Sehun's throat. With a slight hum Baekhyun comes instantly without warning and shoots his load down Sehun's throat.

"Ah! I'm sorry Sehunnie, I didn't mean to- it just happened and I didn't even see it coming-" Baekhyun in a panic pulls Sehun up.

Sehun's eyes are slightly watery but he just smiles up at his panicking boyfriend. 

"You're so cute Baekhyun, it's okay"

Baekhyun just blushes and looks for his boxers.

"I think that's enough excitement for tonight . . ." Baekhyun mumbles to himself.

"If you say so," Sehun responds.

Baekhyun just shuffles back into his boxers and throws his shirt back on before flopping under the covers.

~5 Months into his Pregnancy~

Vivi knocked over the potted plant and currently Baekhyun finds himself struggling to bend over in order to pick the ceramic vase back up. His belly gets in the way and sooner than he'd expected, he's tired and breathing heavily. 

"Sehun!" He shouts.

He hears something shift and then Sehun running towards him from the hallway. He darts across the corner of the hall and looks at Baekhyun, then the plant, and then back at Baekhyun.

"Did you knock that over?" Sehun chuckles.

"No Vivi did! I can't pick it up"

Sehun laughs at him some more, "Baekhyun your belly isn't even that big!"

"Are you joking? I've gained like 14 pounds!"

Sehun gently picks up the pot and then places his hands on Baekhyun's belly, slowly rubbing circles.

"And you're still as beautiful as you were before," Sehun beams down to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lovingly rolls his eyes, "You're just saying that"

Sehun laughs and presses a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, sending a wave of calmness through Baekhyun.

"We have another ultrasound tomorrow by the way . . ." Baekhyun says.

"Mhm," Sehun hums, "What time?"

"At 5, so you won't miss any classes but I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"I kind of don't want to know the gender of the baby . . . Like I want it to be a surprise"

"That's fine with me, the gender isn't that important"

Baekhyun smiles, "Okay, I'm hungry can we go get food?"

"Ugh I don't want to leave though," Sehun whines.

"Sehun I haven't left this god damn house in two days, I might go crazy if I do not get some fresh air!"

Sehun cackles at Baekhyun's complaint. 

"Okay well then we're going to go somewhere fancy yeah?"

"Oh Sehun . . . Do I look like I can fit into a suit and tie?" Baekhyun gestures to his curved abdomen.

"Oh my gosh Baekhyun! Then where do you want to go?"

"I just want to go to In-n-Out and get a thick ass burger"

Sehun rolls his eyes but shakes his head and goes to grab his keys. Baekhyun happily follows.

~6 Months into his Pregnancy~

Sehun and Baekhyun make their way back to the apartment from the train station, they had gone out shopping for some outfits for their baby. A very pregnant Baekhyun has slowed to an awkward waddle beside Sehun as every step he takes a sharp pain shoots through his hips. After stepping down a stair he lets out a hiss and has to bend over for a second.

"Baekhyun let's sit down yeah?" Sehun gently suggests.

He takes hold of Baekhyun's hand and side in order to help take some of the pressure off his hips. Baekhyun shakes his head and continues to try and walk before he finally can't and just stands still. 

"Baekhyun we're sitting down okay? Let's go sit on the bench"

"N-no"

"Yes Baekhyun, you're in pain and I can tell, just sit down for Christ's sake"

Baekhyun just lets Sehun drag him to the bench and help him sit down. Baekhyun breathes deeply trying to push the pain out of his mind. Several tears slip out and Baekhyun lets out a small sob. 

"Awe Baek . . . It's okay," Sehun coos bringing Baekhyun into his chest.

Baekhyun sniffles and wipes his tears on Sehun's sweater. 

"I-I can't- I can't do this anymore Se-Sehun, it-it hurts so much," Baekhyun blubbers.

Sehun laughs in adoration at Baekhyun.

He rubs Baekhyun's back while whispering, "Yes you can Baekhyun, you're doing amazing and you're almost done, you are so strong doing this you know? I love you so much Baekhyun you can get through this"

Baekhyun, still crying, lets out a weak laugh before pulling away. He wraps his arms around Sehun and just clings to him. Without a second thought, Sehun just takes the small shopping bag and places it on his wrist and picks Baekhyun up.

He carries Baekhyun all the way home and gently sets him down on the bed before pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead and then running out. Sehun comes back in with Baekhyun's heating pad and helps prop Baekhyun up before having him lay down on it.

"Hopefully that will help somewhat with your pain, do you need anything else?" 

Baekhyun opens his arms towards Sehun, who takes the hint and crawls in bed next to Baekhyun gently wrapping his arms around the tiny man's frame. Turning onto his side Baekhyun smiles to himself as he makes himself comfortable on Sehun's chest. 

"I love you," Baekhyun quietly hums.

"I love you too"

. . .

After Baekhyun fell asleep Sehun was able to slide out of bed and make dinner for them. Baekhyun, being the pregnant and hungry foodie he is, woke up once the scent floated into the room. Sehun brought him a plate of spaghetti in bed and they ate together in bed. Baekhyun grinned and hummed happily to himself as he ate the simple yet savory dish. 

Once the two finished Sehun got up to go throw their plates in the sink and then walks back in flopping onto the bed admirably staring at Baekhyun.

"Oh my gosh this is fucking ridiculous," Baekhyun groans.

"What's the matter?"

"My hips and legs still hurt like a bitch"

Sehun smiles to Baekhyun and lifts up his shirt over his belly (which is only a little smaller than a basketball at this point). He presses kisses all over Baekhyun's stomach whilst gently massaging Baekhyun's sides. 

"My poor thing," Sehun whispers.

Baekhyun whines in discomfort.

"We're very anxious for you to arrive baby, we love you so much already and you're causing my love a lot of pain but you'll be worth it, I'm sure of it"

Sehun continues to whisper loving thoughts and massage Baekhyun's hips when Baekhyun feels a shift in his abdomen.

"Oh my gosh Baekhyun . . . I think he just kicked"

There was another shift and Baekhyun sits up straight. 

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Baekhyun continually repeats to himself.

The couple share a look of excitement and Baekhyun feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He blinks them away as he grips Sehun's hands. The two laugh and beam with smiles that hurt their faces. 

"Baby do you know my voice?" Sehun whispers.

He places his hands flat against Baekhyun's tummy feeling around for any sort of movement. Sehun feels slight pressure press up against his hand and he laughs with pure joy while looking up towards Baekhyun.

"We're having a baby," Baekhyun whispers to no one in particular.

"We're having a baby Baekhyun"

Before Baekhyun can reply Sehun is attacking him with hugs and kisses.

~7 Months into his Pregnancy~�  
After the baby started kicking Sehun insisted they start putting the nursery together.

Baekhyun sits on the floor trying to screw together two pieces of what is supposed to be a changing table but finds himself hopelessly lost.

"Maybe you shouldn't have thrown the instructions away," Sehun teases from the entryway.

"Sehun shut it, I have a massive headache and I don't need your sass right now"

Sehun mimics Baekhyun before walking over and taking the two pieces out of Baekhyun's hands. Baekhyun groans as he flops onto his side letting out a dramatic sigh, covering his eyes to help with the migraine he's experiencing.

"Why do you have a headache? Did you eat and take your vitamins?" Sehun rubs Baekhyun's belly.

"Of course I did~ I swear I can't get a break with him . . ."

Sehun smiles to himself, "You want a boy?"

"I don't really care but we've been calling him he so I just started saying it I guess"

Sehun lays on the floor facing Baekhyun feeling around his enormous belly for signs of his baby. 

"Hello? Anyone in there? Are you asleep?"

There isn't any movement.

"Baby must be tired, giving you a headache," Sehun takes his hand to brush some of Baekhyun's hair out of his face.

When Baekhyun opens his eyes his vision is blurry and he tries to focus on Sehun but ultimately just shuts his eyes again.  
All of a sudden there is a sharp pain in Baekhyun's side. 

"Ow fuck!" He shouts.

Baekhyun sits up and groans, his eyes fly open but he still can't see clearly. He starts breathing heavily.

"You must be having Braxton Hicks contractions," Sehun theorizes as he grabs hold of Baekhyun's hands.

He has his eyes shut, "These hurt though! Are they supposed to hurt?"

"I don't know babe, I don't know"

After a few more minutes of Baekhyun clawing his fingers into Sehun's hands the pain finally subsides. 

"Ah!" Baekhyun sighs with sweat forming at his hairline.

Sehun holds him close, "You okay?"

Baekhyun just nods, "I still can't see clearly though"

"You must be having one hell of a migraine, I think you've done enough building today you should go rest"

"Will you put together this shit?" Baekhyun pouts.

Sehun presses a kiss to Baekhyun's head, "Of course I will, c'mon let's get you to bed"

Baekhyun cuddles into Sehun's chest as his boyfriend proceeds to pick him up and carry him to their bed. When Baekhyun finally gets into a comfortable position he tries to ignore the throbbing in his head but just eventually falls asleep to the rhythmic pounding.

~8 Months into his Pregnancy~

The past few nights Baekhyun's grown increasingly more worried as he hasn't been able to feel his baby move at all. 

He wakes up and instantly feels damp in his nether regions. Throwing himself out of the shared bed he sees a blood stain the size of soccer ball, the sight makes his knees go weak and he feels nauseous.

"Se-Sehun," he croaks out barely above a whisper.

There is a small hum from the other side of the bed where Sehun lays under the covers. Baekhyun wobbles over to the side of the bed.

Gently shaking his boyfriend, Baekhyun whispers, voice cracking, "Sehun get up we need to go to the hospital"

Sehun sits up immediately, still half-asleep his eyes are frantic.

"What's wrong?" 

Baekhyun doesn't say anything and just points to the crimson stain. Sehun turns his head and he looks back to Baekhyun. With an eerie calmness in his voice Sehun gently directs Baekhyun to put his shoes on. He throws a shirt on and gripping Baekhyun's hand in a death grip they walk outside and then Sehun just stops once they are outside and pulls out his phone. Baekhyun has tears running down his face at this point.

"Yes hello I need an ambulance my boyfriend is pregnant and he bled a lot and we don't know what to do we just need to get to the nearest hospital"

Sehun pulls Baekhyun into his arms as he gives the operator on the phone the address of their apartment building. 

"He's 8 months pregnant and just woke up and there was a lot of blood on the bed and-" his voice stops as he chokes up.

Baekhyun is sobbing and holding onto Sehun for dear life and doesn't let go once the ambulance arrives. They try to pull Baekhyun off of Sehun but neither of the two let go and so they gently set Baekhyun onto a stretcher while the couple holds each other's hands. They put a mask over Baekhyun's nose and mouth as they ask the same questions the operator did.

"How did this happen?"

"How far along is he?"

"Did he fall down or go through extreme physical exertion?"

"Was he eating properly and taking the proper vitamins?"

Sehun just answers them as best as he can with the tears in his eyes. 

They get to the hospital and Sehun is forced apart from Baekhyun who is taken into the ER. 

. . .

After several painful long minutes a doctor comes out looking for Sehun. 

"Are they okay?" Sehun asks.

The doctor has a straight face as he instructs Sehun to follow him into a room in the maternity ward. There in the room Baekhyun is awake looking scared and confused until he meets eyes with Sehun. Sehun rushes to Baekhyun and clutches him as tightly as he can with Baekhyun's belly in the way. After Sehun pulls away he grips Baekhyun's hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Sehun asks.

The doctor just looks at him and takes a deep breath in. 

"You may want to have a seat, unfortunately due to some prenatal complications your baby had its oxygen supply cut off, we believe they somehow tangled themselves in the umbilical cord, it's a still born"

Baekhyun feels his heart rip in two and crumble inside him. He looks to see Sehun with his mouth open and eyes watering up then spilling over. 

"We're going to have to do a c-section to remove your baby"

Baekhyun lets out a cry of pain and heartbreak and immediately starts having a complete mental breakdown. He sobs loudly and can't breathe, the doctor calls in nurses who rush in with needles to sedate Baekhyun. He has to be strapped down and Sehun just holds his hand silently crying as he listens to Baekhyun's cries die down as the drugs begin to affect him. A nurse walks over and hands him a blue cap and gown. Sehun shoves it away. 

After an hour Sehun hears all the doctors and nurses go quiet. He looks at them further down the table and the doctor looks at him.

"It's a boy"

Sehun just covers his mouth and bites the skin to keep from crying even louder. Baekhyun's eyes are still shut and it only makes the tears rush faster. The nurses take the baby to get clean and Sehun just drops on his knees to the floor. He cries into the bed. The doctors administer more drugs to Baekhyun as they finish up. 

They have everything cleaned up and when Baekhyun opens his eyes all he feels is an emptiness in his abdomen and pain everywhere. He gently places a hand on the back of Sehun's neck who still has his eyes in the covers. Sehun sits up and pulls the chair beside the bed right up next to it so he can sit. 

"Where did-?" Baekhyun starts.

Sehun wipes his eyes and nose, "they're cleaning him up"

"Him?" Baekhyuns sighs.

Sehun weakly smiles and nods but can't maintain it for long as his face twists back into sadness and more silent tears roll down his cheeks. Baekhyun looks over as a nurse brings him a little white bundle. She gently sets the white blanket in his arms, it's light and Baekhyun smiles as the tears that had been welling up finally spill over as he looks at his child. Their child, who they won't get the opportunity to raise. Sehun stares at the tiny human in Baekhyun's arms. 

"Can I hold him?" Sehun whispers.

Baekhyun sniffles as he nods twisting his body so Sehun can gently pick up their son.

Sehun swallows, "he's got your lips Baek," he lets out a sad laugh.

The two can't help but smile at their beautiful creation. Baekhyun finds his eyelids drooping as exhaustion sets in. 

"Go to sleep Baek, you deserve it," Sehun whispers and presses a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead.

With those words, Baekhyun slips into unconsciousness.

~A Week after the Hospital~

Baekhyun hadn't been able to walk after the whole event, carrying his baby did some damage to his hips as his body couldn't handle the pressure. The couple had been given a wheelchair and Sehun had been wheeling him around the apartment whenever Baekhyun DID want to get out of bed. When Sehun wasn't wheeling him around Baekhyun just laid in bed, sobbing, and hating life. Sehun hadn't wanted to go back to school after their hospital visit but Baekhyun screamed that he had to go back and so Sehun had left that morning with his heart in two. 

Baekhyun lays in bed now, like he's done the past few days, and just holds his stomach. The pain of losing their child was really hitting him as he now had the baby blues, but no baby. A scar separates his torso from his hips that still aches even after a week of being stitched back together. He hears the front door open and close and someone making their way to the bedroom. There is a small knock and Baekhyun, who is facing away from the door, just listens to the door swing open.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun whispers.

Baekhyun wants to turn around, jump out of bed, and throw himself into Sehun's arms but the pain in his hips just gives him another painful reminder of everything. Sehun sets a hand on Baekhyun's hip and gently massages it knowing that it helps ease a little of Baekhyun's discomfort. He presses a kiss to Baekhyun's temple and then walks around the bed to climb in and face Baekhyun. Both teary eyed, they stare at each other and Baekhyun just squeezes his eyes shut. Looking at Sehun's face, all he could see were the parts of his son that he had gotten from Sehun.

Baekhyun cries, "I'm sorry I've been so useless lately . . ."

"It's okay Baek, you're in pain and can't really do anything even if you wanted to"

Baekhyun lets out a short laugh, "I'm just- I'm sorry it's all my fault"

"Don't say that Baekhyun, it's not your fault at all"

"I should've taken care of myself better . . ."

"Baekhyun they said he got tangled in his cord- there is nothing we could've done to prevent that. He had the energy and spirit like you"

"It just hurts so much"

"I know Baekhyun, I'm hurting too"

Baekhyun opens his eyes and sees the tears rushing down Sehun's face. 

Sehun chokes out, "We'll get through this Baekhyun okay?"

Baekhyun just nods his head. He reaches out and grabs Sehun's hand clenching it tightly to his chest. 

"My whole body hurts so much . . ." Baekhyun chuckles and wipes away his tears.

Baekhyun painfully flops onto his back, letting out small and exaggerated yelps. Sehun chuckles and positions himself where his face is near Baekhyun's abdomen. He lifts up Baekhyun's shirt and presses kisses all along his belly.

"I love you so much Baekhyun and I love our son as well . . . I think he deserves a name so we can properly address him"

Grinning at Sehun, Baekhyun runs his fingers through Sehun's jet black hair. 

"I think so too but I need time to think of some names"

"Of course," Sehun kisses his stomach again, "take as long as you need babe, right now I just want you to recover to where you can walk without pain"

Baekhyun can't help but feel so fucking attracted to Sehun and his caring nature. He grabs Sehun's shirt collar and pulls him up for a proper kiss. 

"I love you so much," Baekhyun deeply breathes.

Sehun hungrily deepens the kiss before teasing, "I can’t wait for you to be able to walk again just so I can make you not be able to"

Baekhyun weakly punches Sehun's shoulder. 

"Don't say shit like that or else I'm going to get horny, and you know I can't do anything right now"

Sehun smirks but just wraps his arms around Baekhyun gently in order to not cause the smaller man any more pain. He presses kisses to Baekhyun's face.

"I'm so sorry Baekhyun."

Fresh tears prick at Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun- though it causes him pain- squeezes Sehun and presses a kiss back.

"Maybe we can try again in the future yeah?"

Sehun sits up, "You'd be okay with that?"

Baekhyun slowly nods and takes hold of Sehun's hand with a sad smile plastered on his face.

"One day yeah?"

"Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I actually wrote another story! Normally I get short bursts of inspiration and then I can never finish the story so it just never ends up getting published :/ I also don't have a lot of free time. Back in the day I was a huge fan of mpreg stories but never actually wrote one of my own. 
> 
> I take inspiration from movies/youtube videos and I believe this was inspired by Creed II and a youtube video about a woman discovering she had a stillborn at 8 months. I hope nobody found this story offensive- I'm sorry if it upset you but that was kind of my goal. To whack ya with a plot twist. So I'm sorry if I hurt you!


End file.
